The Journey
by XxXLullabyXxXBluesXxX
Summary: Maddion Burnham is beginning her journey along with her twin bestfriends. Rated M for language and such/
1. The Beginning

Maddison Burnham stared at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a blue shirt and over sized grey jogging pants with her high tops. Her honey colored hair was in a side ponytail. She was also wearing a white headband and blue stud earings. Maddison was excited because today she would leave the safety of her home and go into the dangerous world of pokemon. Maddison is a thirll seeker, she loves the rush. In the mirror her aqua eyes sparkled, today was her day. Maddison grabbed her ash black bag from her dressor and strapped it on. She doubled checked to make sure she had everything and exited her room into the hallway.

Maddison lived in a small one story house with her mom and step dad. Both of Maddison's parents dissaproved of pokemon and had forbid her from leaving the safety of her home. Of course Maddison was angry and decided to take action, it was 6:30 in the morning and her parents were in bed. Maddison's mom didn't leave for work for another three hours and her step dad didn't wake up until noon. That would give her plenty of time to get a safe distance away. She wasn't heartless; she left a note by her moms bedside. However by the time her mom read the note and called the police Maddison would be gone.

She grabbed a apple from the counter and headed out. She rounded the back of her house and grabbed her naxy blue bike. Maddison loved the color blue because it reminded her of the ocean. Maddison walked her bike out her front gates and a distance away from her house before she started to ride it. The first stop she would make would be to the twins home. The twins, Jay and Joe, were Maddison's best friends. They were beginning their jounrey today too. Maddison screeched to a hault infront of their house and whipped out her phone from her back pokcet. The phone case had blue and black zebra stripes. She slipped out her keyboard and wrote a quick message and waited for a response.

Shortly lated she recieved a text from Joe saying they'd be out in a minute. She looked up at their bedroom window to see Jay lazily looking down at her. He gave a lazy smile and wave before yawning and going to get around. Maddison laughed, Jay was very lazy and wasn't used to being up this early in the morning. Joe however...

"MADDI!"

Joe raced towards Maddison and slid to a stop infront of her. He slapped his hands on his knee's and took a few quick breathers before looking up with a cheesy grin. "Be right back!" Jay yelled running around the back of his house. Later he appeared with a shiny red bike. Shortly afterwards Jay slouched out dressed in a grey polo and black pair of shorts with his trainers. His hair was messy and his bag was over packed with things. Joe was the organized one while Jay...

Joe was wearing a red polo with brown shorts and his trainers. His hair was neatly combed and his bag was organized. It always amazed Maddison how different they were from each other. Maddison sighed in happiness and tucked her phone away before pulling a map out form her bag.

"Alright, the first gym is located in Pewter City. However we have to cross trough Viridian City first, I figured we could explore a bit of Viridian City and maybe catch some pokemon while were at it. The only thing were going to catch here is a bunch of Rattata and Pidgey."

"Great idea, Maddi. Now come on! My pokemon awaits me!"

Joe ushered Jay to hurry and collect his bike. Jay came back riding a midnight black bike and the trio headed out. Maddison led the way with Joe right behind her and Jay slacking in the back. Jay was the type who liked to takes thing slowly while Joe often rushed into things.

The trio could see the labratory in the distance. Professor. Oak was a legend and Maddison was excited to meet him for the first time ever. Maddison skidded to a hault in front of the labratory with Joe and Jay following procedure. She quickly hopped off her bike and ran inside the labratory where the professor was waiting for them. was a short old man but still contained the excitement of todays youth.

"You've arrived! Come, come! It's time to choose your pokemon!"

Maddi excitedly ran over to the table only to find two pokeballs left. She pouted and turned to the Professor. "! There are only two pokeballs left..."

"About that," the Professor sighed "A girl about your age by the name of Carly Smith dropped by a few minutes before you. She chose Squirtle as her pokemon."

Jay and Joe stepped back and Maddi's eye twictched and her face turned red. Carly, Carly Smith was Maddi's one and only rival. She hated the lying back stabbing tramp!

"Carly! That bitch! She knew I was going to choose Squirtle! Wait'll I get my hands on her..."

"Well then..." the Professor said awkwardly "I have left Charmander and Bulbasaur."

"I'll take Charmander!" Joe practicaly squeeled

"Bulbasaur for me." Jay yawned

"And none for me..." Maddi pouted folding her arms across her chest. This was NOT going as she had planned. Stupid Carly...How dare she take Squirtle!

"Now, now Maddi I wouldn't send you off without a pokemon. I always have a back up in case of a situation like this."

Maddi sighed and waited for the Professor to return with a third pokeball. Maddi stares att he pokeball wondering what pokemon was inside. _Maybe it's another Squirtle! Hopefully..._ To the left Maddi heard the sound of a pokeball opening . Joe released his Charmander from it's pokeball.

'Chaar,' it cooed adorably up at Joe 'Mander,'

"Wow! You're so cool! My names Joe and I'll be your new trainer!"

Maddi laughed at the Charmander, the poor thing didn't know what was to come. She then turned to Jay who was having a staring contest with his Bulbasaur. The Bulbasaur didn't look like it liked him to much...

'Bulba,' it began growling 'Saur!'

Bulbasaur had struck Jay across the cheek with one it's vines. Maddi clamped a hand over her mouth to keep from gasping and laughing. Jay didn't look to happy as he grasped his fat red cheek. He glared at the pokemon before him and held out the pokeball returning it.

"Little shit," he hissed bitterly

Maddi redirected her attention to the pokeball before her. What was inside? Curious she grabbed hold of the pokeball and brought it closer for further inspection. There was a small lightning bolt symbol on it. So it was a thunder type? Maybe it's a Voltorb or something... Maddi was just about to let the pokemon out when the professor interupted.

"Now, Maddi, this pokemon has a well very energetic personality. He may be a handful..."

Maddi nodded and released the pokemon. Her lips formed a smile and her eyes sparkled with delight. The pokemon standing before her was a medium sized yellow rat with fat red cheeks.

'Pika,' the pokemon cocked it's head 'Pika, Pika!'

"A Pikachu?... AWWWWW!" Maddi squeeled embracing the pokemon ina bone crushing hug. Pikachu was her favorite of the electric type pokemon. Plus, her idol, Ash Ketchum has one. Ash Ketchum currently held the title of Champion and Maddi was destined to challenge him. Now that she had a cute little Pikachu by her side she knew that she would definitely reach her goal. Although, she still wanted a Squirtle.

"Way cool! You got a Pikachu just like Ash Ketchum!" Joe yelled

"What's so great about that guy?" Jay snorted

"WHAT?" Maddi yelled in his face "He's only the GREATEST trainer to EVER live! Noe to mention he's incredibly fucking hot.." She said the last part more to herself. "Anyways Professor are we done now?"

"Almost, here is a pokedex and pokeballs. Do I need to explain what they do?"

"No," the trio said in unison

"Alright. You three be careful..." The professor said sternly.

"We will Professor. Oak." Maddi smiled leading the boys out.

Once they were outside the lab Maddi turned to Pikachu and grinned widely. He had a confused look that only added to his adorableness. It was just now that she noticed her Pikachu had scruffier fur than others. She also noticed a little chunk missing from his tail. Had this Pikachu once been a wild pokemon? She would remember to ask the Professor later.

"Onwards to Viridian City!" Maddi laughed jumping on her bike, Pikachu jumped and landed on her shoulder. She then took off at full speed.

"WAIT!" the boys called after her follow procedure.


	2. Ape on the loose!

**THIS CHAPETER CONTAINS A LEMON! IF YOU DON'T LIKE THEN DON'T READ. Thank you.**

It was noon now and out trio had found a quiet place to rest in the forest. The only sound was that of chirping Pidgey's putting the thought of danger at ease. Joe and his Charmander had collected firewood and started a fire, Jay's Bulbasaur had collected a variety of berries and fruits(reluctantly) and Maddi was cooking up some canned meat. Yep, canned meat, not as good as the real thing but it would do. Pikachu, Pikachu was at hard training. The little guy had been training for a while now only stopping once in a while for a break. Pikachu had learned Thunderwave and Quick Attack, he was close to learning Electro Ball.

Maddi was proud of him, he was a very dedicated pokemon. She wasn't even sad about not having a Squirtle anymore because that little cutie made up for it. "Pikachu! Take a rest, bud. Come help me prepare the plates!" Maddi yelled. Pikachu's ears perked up and he ran towards Maddi and began to help her set everything up. Once they had the plates finished they called to Joe and Jay. Joe and Charmander raced over taking a seat on a loy across from Maddi. Charmander happily swished his tail back and forth looking at the food.

'Char, Char!' he growled cutely

Maddi laughed and handed his plate to him and then Joe. Joe, like his pokemon, greedily began to dig in. Joe did always have a big appetite despite him being so thin. Jay plopped down next to Maddi with Bulbasaur truding behind, Jay smiled at Maddi as she handed him his and Bulbasaur's plate.

'Saur, Bulba!' Bulbasaur growled pushing the plate away. Instead, he used his vines to grab some of the berries and fruits he collected. Did he not like her cooking?

"Well," Maddi huffed taking a bite of her food "I quite like it..."

"Don't take it to heart, Madd. Bulbasaur is just stubborn." Jay sighed eating his food.

"What's the matter Pikachu?" Maddi asked noticing he hadn't touched his lunch. Did he not like her cooking either?...

'Pika...' he sighed looking towards his training spot 'Chu!' he moaned pointing towards it.

"You want to train more?" she asked laughing "You have to eat first to rebuild your energy, then, you can train."

'Pikachu!' he cooed devouring his lunch

"Not so fast! You'll get a belly ache." she sighed

Pikachu winced at being scolded and slowly ate his food. Once done he jumped up and licked Maddi on the face before dashing off for more training. Maddi made sure to keep a close eye on him so he wouldn't wear himself out to much.

"I think I'm going to try and catch a pokemon." Joe said standing "Come on Charmander." and with that the two walked away into the forest. Maddi then turned to Jay.

"Aren't you going with him?"

"Nah," Jay yawned laying back "Why rush? I doubt Bulbasaur would even listen to me.."

'Saur,' Bulbasaur mumbled

"Maybe," she luaghed "But you never know unless you try."

Jay stared at her, It was then Maddi noticed just how green his eyes were. They were almost hypnotizing! Why did he always hide them behind that mess of black hair? Jay was definitely the better looking of the twins, being the tallest and most fit. Jay smirked at Maddi and she quickled looked back to Pikachu. She narrowed her eyes as Pikachu was in a pouncing position growling at something hidden within the bushes.

"Huh?"

Maddi got up and ran towards Piakchu to see what he had discovered. Piakchu stopped frowling at looked up at his trainer but quickly turned his attention back to the pokemon. Maddison pushed the bushes apart and gasped. The Pokemon was a small Pidgey, it was cowering away. One of it's wings was broke and matted with blood and dirt, she felt sorry for the little guy. Maddi pushed Pikachu away and wrapped the little Pidgey and safe embrace. The pidgey looked up at her with sad black eyes. This wasn't an accident. Maddi thought the pokemon must have been attacked or something.

She and Pikachu walked back to Jay who was boredly playing on his poke'dex. When he seen Maddi he jumped up carefully taking the pokemon from her arms. "What the hell did you do Maddi!"

"What? You think i did this? You ASS! I found him in the bushes!" She screamed trying to resist the urge to knock is lights out.

"Sheesh, calm down." he sighed "I was only kidding. I can patch this little guy up in no time, why don't you and Pikachu go play or something?"

"Well," Maddi huffed "Come on Pikachu let's go find the nicer twin!"

'Pika!' the mouse agreed chasing after his owner.

Jay watched as Maddi walked away, she always stompped her feet when she was angry. He laughed to himself and turned his attention to the injured Pidgey. "See that girl back there?"

'Pii,' he nods

"I'm going to marry her someday."

Jay asked Bulbasaur to grab his bag. The stubborn pokemon trudged over to Jay's bag and dropped it infront of him. Jay pulled out a bottle of water and a medical kit. "I'll get ya patched up in no time buddy."

"Pokemon! Come out, come out where ever you are!" Joe sang trough the forest

'Chaaarmaaandeeeer!' the pokemon repeated

Joe suddenly stopped as he caught something out of the corner of his eye. The pokemon was a worm with a spike sticking out of it's head and a round pink nose. Joe flipped out his poke'dex

**Weedle, The Hairy Bug Pokemon. The stinger on this Pokémon's head guarantees that any attacker will get the point right where it hurts. **

"Bingo."

"Stupid Jay and his stupid stupidness."

'Pika,' Pikachu sighed

For over an hour Maddi had been ranting on about Jay and how she was going to beat the crap out of him when she got the next chance. Pikachu stopped his trainer and pointed towards a tree bracnh. Perched on top was a pokemon feasting ona bannana. Maddi couldn't identify it so she pulled her dex out.

**Mankey, The Pig Monkey Pokemon. Extremely quick to anger. It could be docile one moment then thrashing away the next instant. **

"Pikachu, use Thunderwave then use quick attack.." Maddi whispered.

Pikachu sprang forwards. Pikachu shot a wave of hunder at the unexpecting pokemon. It was a direct hit that stunned the pig monkey in it's place. Mankey's eyes darted to Pikachu, Maddi didn't like the look of those eyes.

'Pika, Pika, Pika!'

Pikachu jumped and charged at Mankey knocking it out of the tree and rights on it's head. Pikachu then used another Quick Attack followed by Thunderbolt. Maddi smirked thinking the battle was over, when really, it only just begun. The pig money suddenly stood with an anger veing bulging on it's forhead. Mankey shook of the ThunderWave and charged at Pikachu with a furry of kicks and punches.

**Although Mankey is usually calm, it does have a bad temper. Once Mankey begins to Thrash, stopping it is impossible. **The dex beeped in.

"Fuck!" Maddi hissed

Maddi watched as Pikachu sunk his teeth into Mankey's flesh ripping a chunk of matted bloody fur out. This only angered Mankey more as he grabbed hold of Pikachu's tail and slammed him into the nearest tree. "Pikachu!" Maddi yelled out worried to death. To her surprise Pikachu jumped into the air and pulled of a ThunderShock. _Almost there! _Maddi thought to herself with a smirk.

"Finish him Pikachu!"

Suddenly the Mankey turned it's attention to Maddison. The look it gave her meanth one thing. _RUN. _Maddi did just that as she called for Pikachu to follow. She took off running with Pikachu by her side and a made pig ape behind her. What the hell did she get herself into?

She could hear her mothers words in the back of her head. _**I told you so.**_Maddi skid to a halt, she could hear Mankey approaching from behind her, quickly she wheeled around and kicked it in the chest. The Mankey skidded back a bit and then pounced onto Maddi heads clawing at her face and trying to rip out her hair.

"GET OFF!" Maddi screamed

Pikachu intervened by using quick attack off her head. "I've had it! Pikachu finish this NOW!"

Things happened so fast the Maddi only had a minute to see the ball of electricity strike Manket int he chest and knock him out cold. _Was that Electro Ball?._ Maddi laughed "Pikachu! you did it, you learned Electro Ball!"

'CHA!' Pikahcu cooed nuzzling her face 'Pika Pi,'

Maddi turned her attention to the now out cold Mankey. The little bugger caused a hell of a problem. Then again, she did send Pikachui to attack him. Maddi sighed and pulled out a extra pokeball, enlarged it, and tossed it at the Mankey. The pokeball wiggled shortly before comming to a stop. Maddi reclaimed the pokeball and looked down at Pikachu "Come on buddy. Jay probably has dinner waiting for us."

When Maddi got backt o camp sh enoticed Joe was also back. He to looked worn out and tired along with Charmander. Had they gotten into a fight with a insane pokemon too? It sure as hell would make her feel better.

"Jesus christ," Jay mumbled under his breath "What the fuck happened to you? Jesus, you're a wreck!"

Maddi mumbled something incoherent and layed down using Jay's lap as a pillow. Maddi rubbed her temples and looked to Pikachu who had crashed next to her. "How're you, Pikachu?"

'Pikachu, Pi Pi.' he yaned closing his eyes

"I agree." Maddi groaned "My head! Stupid ape..."

"You're so careless..." Jay sighed slapping Maddison's hands away "Let me." Maddi relaxed as Jay began massaging her throbbing head. It alsmot made her forget how mad she was at him, almost. Jay vould be a jerk one minute and a kind sweet carring guy the next. She just didn't understand.

Maddi heard Jat russling trough the medical kit, the next thing she seen was a spray bottle hovering over her. Jat traced a long cut that slashed across the bridge of her nose. "That's most likely going to scar."

"Great."

Jay sprayed the cut and Maddi hissed in pain. Jay then wiped the her face and placed a blue bandage across her nose, then laughed at her.

"Shut it!" she growled "Joe! What the fuck happened to you?"

"Umm, Charmander and I were trying to catch a Weedle..."

"WHAT!" Maddi burst out laughing "You got jacked up by a Weedle?.."

"No! There was a bunch of them! Not to mention we were chased by two angry Beedrill...I used up all my Antidotes. The saddest thing is I didn't even catch it.."

"That sucks." she yawned

"What about you?" Jay asked massaging her scalp

"I found a Mankey and sent Pikachu to attack. The fucker went biserk and started attacking both me and Pikachu! It took a while but I caught the bugger."

"Oooh a Mankey? If they're trained right they can become strong pokemon!" Joe bubbled

"I guess." Maddi flipped over on her side and stroked Pikachu's scruffy fur. He seemed to purr in delight during his sleep. Pikachu had taken quite some damage, he had blood in his fur and scratches all over.

"Well I'm going to turn in for the night." Joe said

Maddi just now noticed the two red tents set up. _Crap!_ She kne she had forgotten something..."Guess I'm sleeping outside until I can but a tent."

"You can sleep in my tent, plenty big enough." Jay shrugged, no longer massaging her head

"Isn't that...weird?"

"Oh? So now you have a problem sleeping with me? This journies changed you Maddison."

Maddi rolled her eyes, true, her and Jay had shared a bed more than once... This just felt different somehow, she couldn't put her finger on it. "Fine," she sighed.

Maddi stood up and stretched. Maddi then grabbed her bag and pulled out her pajamas. A pair of white shorts with pokeballs on them and a blue tank top that stopped right above her belly button. Maddi quickly ran behind a tree and changed into her pajamas whne she returned Jay was staring her up and down.

"So, where's the rest of your top?" he smirked

"Haha," she smirked adding a sway in her step as she ducked inside the tent. "Comming?"

_(__**STOP! LEMMON TIME!)**_

Jay grinned widely and stripped down to his boxers tossing his clothes in a random direction. Jay quickly ducked inside the tent and tackled Maddi. She giggled beneath him, draping and arm around his neck. Maddison and Jay had a _special_ relationship. Some call them lovers, some call them friends with benefits. The two had been sneaking around behind Joe's back since they were thirteen. Now at age sixteen nothing has changed.

"You've been a naughty girl today haven't you?.."

"Very," Maddi purred "Are you gong to punish me?"

"Fuck yea,"

Jay growled forcing his lips onto Maddi's all the while his hands sliding up her sides and under her shirt. Slowly and almost painfully Jay began to kneed and massage Maddi's breasts. She moaned into his mouth allowing him to slip his tongue in. Maddi wrapped her tongue around Jay's maoning all the while.

Jay growled ripping Maddi's shirt from her body, the sound of the shirt tearing and Maddi's moans added to his raging boner. Jay captured one of Maddi's breasts in his mouth swirling his tongue around her delicate pink nipple. Maddi arched her back and stiffled a moan. Jay then switched to her other breasts repeating the treatment.

Jay released Maddi's swollen nipple, a thin trail of saliva following, he then kissed his way down her body until he was hovering above her nether regions.

"Jay..." Maddi lustfully moaned, her eyes clouded and begging for him

Jay grinned and grabbed hold them hem of her shorts with his teeth. He pulled her shorts down and off her body giving him full view of her dripping treasure. Jay inhaled the scent of her, he then slowly stuck a finger inside her, and the removed it. Maddi arched her back trying to froce Jay's fingers back inside of her. He complied shoving two fingers inside her dripping cunt giving her a scissor treatment.

"Fuck, oh yea, Jay!" she hissed in peer pleasure

Jay removed his fingers getting a slick popping sound. Jay popped his fingers into his mouth licking her juices clean from his fingers. Bitter, the way he liked it. Jay's fingers were replaced by his tongue. He flicked hi stongue against her lips causing her to shudder and get even more wet.

"Jay," she pleaded "Don't tease me."

Jay chuckled and dug his tongue into her cunt, he lapped at her bitter juices savoring the taste. Maddi moaned loudly as thrust her hips forward burrying Jay nose deep. Jay sucked on Maddi's nub while his fingers massaged her. Maddi's body shook as she came on his gave a sigh of relief and relaxed her body while Jay lapped up the excess juices.

Jay got to his knee's while Maddi crawled towards his swaying her hips all the while. She reached into the flaps of Jay's boxers and pulled out his swollen eight inch member. It throbbed in her hand, Maddi gave it a squeeze earning a groan from Jay. Maddi wasted no time as she devoured his length taking in every inch until he could feel the back of her throat.

Maddi dragged pulled back draggin her teeth along his length. Jay moaned almost loosing his load right then and there. Maddi grabbed the base of Jay's cock and began to pump, her tongue flickered across the tip several times teasing him. Jay knew this was payback for earlier. All a sudden Maddi brought her mouth down on Jay's cock, then back up again. Jay fell backwards with a grunt enjoying the blowjob he was getting. Jay grunted as Maddi big, round soft tits embraced his dick. Jay lost it than and there spewing his load all over Maddi's chest and face.

Jay grabbed one of the spare towels he had lying around and cleaned her off. Jay laid back watching as Maddie crawled atop of him, she hovered over his erection with a devious glint in her eyes. Without warning she plunged down taking every inch of him inside of her.

"FUCK!" Jay hissed grabbing a hold of her hips "How the fuck are you so tight?"

Maddi moaned ignoring him, instead she moved her hips in slow sexy circles enjoying Jay's cries of lust. Jay moaned hevily and thurst upwards. The sound of flesh on flesh made him even harder. Maddi moaned and grasped her breats fondling them while riding Jay like a bucking Tauros. Growing bored of the position Jay skillfully flipped over so Maddi was now on the bottom. Jay positioned his dick with her entrance and slammed in goign at a much faster rate than before.

"Yes, right there, fuck me Jay, harder, please OH GOD!"

Maddi cried out as her walls clenched down on Jay milking him. After the powerful orgasim they both collapsed into a crumpled heat. Jay kissed Maddi's forhead and pulled her close to him. Maddi covered them up with Jay's gray blanket and the two fell asleep.

_Meanwhile..._

"Ngggh! Faster Charmander!" Joe moaned into his pillow. The fire type behind him drove his five inch penish into Joe's tight little ass hole over and over again. "FUCK!" Joe screamed slamming his ass backwards to meet Charmanders thrust.

Nobody, not even Jay knw about Joe's secret. Joe was not only Bi-Sexual but he was also into Pokephelia. The idea of having sex with such a powerful beats turned him on. Joe couldn't wait until Charmander was a big Charizard... Hell! even a Charmelon, for now, he'd have to do with what he had.

Joe suddenly felt a warm stick substance fill his ass and he knew Charmander had came. The fire type pulled out of Joe's ass and looked as his trainer lustfully. Joe flipped over onto his back and wencouraged Charmander forward. The fire type was hesistant at first but obeyed. Joe grabbed hold of Charmander and slowly fed his seven inch dick into the pokemon tight little ass.

'Chaar,' the fire typ hissed

"Yessss," Joe moaned

Jay waited a moment letting Charmander adjust to his size before thrusting upward. Charmander squeeked in pain and Joe imediately stopped. Charmander waited a minute before nodding to continue. Joe slowly started pumping into Charmander going at a slow steady rhythm. After a short while Charmander began to relax and enjoy himself even as going far as to bounce up and down encouraging Joe to go fast. Joe met Charmanders demands and geban violently thrusting his his ass. Charmander and Joe both cried out. Joe flipped Charmander onto his stomach and plunge dhis cock into his ass. Joe's favorite position, he pounded Charmander over and voer again until he felt the familiar feeling in his stomach. Joe dug his claws into Charmander sides as he spewed his load inside of him. Joe's cock popped out and he fells backwards onto his blanket. Charmander licked his Joe's cock clean before cuddling by his side.

Joe wrapped an arm around Charmander careful to avoid the flame, luckily the tent was flame resistant or they would have been in trouble.


End file.
